Origami Tobiichi
Origami Tobiichi is one of the main characters from the Date A Live franchise. She is a member of the AST (Anti-Spirit Team) who holds a grudge against spirits, due to the deaths of her parents at the hands of a spirit. She is later revealed to be a spirit herself, and the one who killed her own parents, as she learns. Summary Origami is a top student in her school both in terms of academics and sports. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. Origami is a very skilled wizard but can lose herself in her emotions when it comes to dealing with Spirits in combat. For unknown reasons, Origami is romantically interested in Shido. Her devotion towards him causes her to develop stalking habits such as sniffing his gym clothes. Shido is also the only person not related to any military institutions who knows that Origami is part of AST. For some reasons that have yet to be explained, Origami trusts Shido to the point that it would seem as if she was taking orders from a military commander, in other words, following his every command to the letter. It's revealed in volume 10 that she went to the past with the help of Kurumi to save her parents. She attacked Phantom who at the time was believed to be the one who killed her parents. This proved incorrect when she saw her own attack hit and destroy her parents. She then realized that the enemy was herself all along, thus causing her to experience great, negative emotions and caused her to go inverse as the time traveling ended. Appearance Origami is shown as a young female with short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the left part of her hair. She has blue eyes and wears the girl uniform like her female classmates when at school. However, in her AST Combat Wiring Suit, her appearance is more fierce. Origami's clips are not worn, instead a pair of sensors are attached to her hair with armor covering her from shoulder to hand as well as part of her body and legs but not thighs. Her chest is seen at the top of the transparent suit as well as revealing her belly. After becoming a Spirit, her eyes turned from blue to light blue and white. Personality Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami. She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill, she's also willing to do something someone else wouldn't to accomplish such goals as shown when she did everything Shido asked of her when he was trying to get her to not like him which shocked everyone around her. Due to a Spirit killing her parents 5 years ago Origami has an intense hatred against all spirits, whenever she sees a spirit she loses all of her common sense and tries to kill it any way she possibly can. This hatred is shown to be strong enough that she was willing to kill Kotori despite the fact she knew she was Shido's sister and he pleaded for her to not kill Kotori. As the series progressed, Origami has shown a growing desire to obtain power. This eventually caused her to join DEM, and later, after she was defeated, to accept a sephira crystal that turned her into a Spirit. Although disgusted that she became what she had always despised, Origami seemed satisfied that she finally gained the power to fight evenly against Spirits. History Five years ago, before the main story of Date A Live, both of her parents are killed by a spirit. This event in Origami’s life led her to join the AST in order to seek revenge. She also seems to have met Shido once at some point before the series, and developed feelings for him (and started stalking him on a regular basis). Powers & Abilities Wizard Equipments & Weapons: *Combat Wiring Suit *Combat Realizer Unit (CR-Unit) ** ** * ** ** ** ** * As a wizard, She was the vanguard and current "Ace" for the AST. Her skills as a member of the AST were noted to be quite phenomenal, as she was the only one who at first could manage to fight a spirit close quarters(although she still lost), and she was also the most extreme, hoping to kill Yoshino by first dropping a building on her dome. She managed to utilize the CR-Unit , which is noted to be very dangerous and difficult to handle, in fact no one else but her has proven to be capable of using it long enough to actually put it to practical use. She was even able to land a hit on the world's most powerful Wizard, Ellen, which Ellen herself considers worthy of praise. Finally, using she was capable of destroying a satellite bomb alone, a task which previously took Shido and multiple (most of them sealed and one injured)spirits' their combined powers to destroy. Likewise she was able to pressure the (Sealed) spirits into a corner with this unit, but ultimately she was still no match for Tohka when her powers were unsealed. Spirit Form Angel: Metatron Weapon: Crown Astral Dress: AHYH / AHYH AShR AHYH (Aheyeih Asher Aheyeih) As a Spirit, Origami is able to fight on par with Tohka at full strength despite the AST's spirit mana detector calculating that her spirit mana was slightly weaker than Tohka's. Origami's spirit powers appear to be of long range type, attacking her enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. She has also shown the ability to fly. Her Angel is a set of golden pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips which have proven strong enough to pierce Tohka's Astral Dress when she does not create a barrier around herself. Tohka has also claimed that even if she does create a barrier around herself the lasers would still be able to pierce through. The various pillars can also take on various formations and each of these formations have shown to have special abilities. So far, Metatron has displayed the following formations: *Shemesh - the Sun: The floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. *Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings: By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Origami is able to fly and achieve great speeds. *Kadour - Sword of Light: By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. *Artelif - Artillery Crown: Her strongest attack; the pillars around her revolve at an incredible speed, creating an energy vortex that shoots pure light energy that can rival Tohka's Final Sword - Halvanhelev. *Unnamed Defensive Formation: By moving the pillars in front of her, Origami can block incoming attacks. Finally, Origami has shown the ability to transform herself into light and teleport herself. This (unnamed) ability automatically activates when she is about to be hit by an attack and teleports her to a safe distance. However, the position she is going to be teleported to can be predicted and intercepted. Also, after teleporting herself she cannot dodge an attack by teleporting again in quick succession. Tohka theorizes that Origami either can't teleport continuously or that she can't teleport away from an attack she cannot see coming beforehand. Inverse Form After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when she found out that she was the one who killed her parents, Origami transformed into her other form, which, according to Wescott, is the true form of spirits in the bordering dimension. While in this form, her Astral Dress and attacks become darker in color. Origami has no control over her body in this form, attacking everything and everyone in sight. However, this could also be because of the shock she suffered when she found out the truth. Gallery File:Origami.png|Normal File:Origami2.png|AST File:Origami_metatron.jpg|Spirit Form Inverse_Origami.png|Inverse Form (Dark Origami) Trivia *Origami has detailed information about Shido from his ID data, like his health check-up report, due to her stalking habits. *Origami is considered a genius in many fields including academics, sports, and cooking. *Tobiichi's first name, Origami may be a reference to to the Traditional Japanese art of paper folding arts known as Origami. *Origami has "one" character in her name, referring to Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "crown," which also refers to admirable intelligence. *Origami's rank in the JGSDF is the same level as an the Enlisted officers; Master Sergeant. *Before her parent's deaths Origami's sole dream was to become a cute bride, her Astral Dress directly reflects this aspect of her personality. According to the author, he made it so because the idea of Origami in a wedding dress is "scary". **Her new dream is literally just to kill spirits **It is also revealed that Origami's favorite subject was math and her weakest subject was Japanese, but now she pushes herself to excel in all categories. **Origami's favorite food was gratin and her hated food is celery, after the deaths of her parents, she only eats whatever food has the nutritional value her body requires and doesn't much care about taste. **Ultimately, Origami's obsession with Shido is described as the only remaining lifeline she has to sanity and a sense of normal life, which explains her stalker nature. *Origami shared her family name "Tobiichi" with Makina Tobiichi of Sōkyū no Karma series, another Sci-fi romance series written by Kōshi Tachibana, though, their relation is unknown. Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Speedsters Category:Teleporters Category:Heroes with Cooking Skills Category:Date A Live Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Genius Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Young Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Manga Heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Living Heroes Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Gadgeteers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Laser-Users Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Military Heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Angels Category:Obsessed Category:Spy Category:Guardians Category:Singing Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Trap Masters Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Friend of a Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Gunmen Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Right-Hand Category:Protectors Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Supporters Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Reactionary Heroes